


New Moon Rising

by pleaseactsurprisedxx



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseactsurprisedxx/pseuds/pleaseactsurprisedxx
Summary: Chloe hits a red wolf while driving home after a long work shift. She rushes the injured animal back to her home, only for the completely unexpected to happen.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 77
Kudos: 241





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fans of stories with heart and soul](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fans+of+stories+with+heart+and+soul).



> Thanks to fansofstorieswithheartandsoul for the fun werewolf prompt.
> 
> Thanks to my beta, lela8lane, for the edits on this, and for inspiring me to finish my drafts sitting in my docs right now.
> 
> Title name stolen from season 4, episode 18 of BTVS.

Pop! 

Snap! 

Bones grinding together and the sickening crunch of sinew and cartilage echo through the room. Crackling emits from the form as it twists and bends, while Chloe watches in awed terror, scrambling to understand what exactly she’s seeing. A particularly angry grunt sends her another step back, arms stilled in front of her, scalpel still in her grasp, though she never did get a chance to touch it to fur. The previously red wolf that had been lying near lifelessly on her table a minute ago is slowly (and by the looks of it, painfully) transforming into a young woman. A very naked young woman. A very naked young woman with tattoos and long chocolate brown hair. 

Despite never seeing her before, she feels almost familiar, but that doesn’t keep Chloe from being completely freaked out. Chloe backs up again until her back is against the wall, and then she freezes. The only movement she can force herself to do is blink rapidly and shake her head like that will make everything she’d just seen disappear like an Etch A Sketch. 

Tonight was supposed to be a relaxing start to her much-anticipated week-long vacation. She’s been counting down the days for the last month. It’s been months of holding up the weight of three full-time veterinarians by herself in the woefully understaffed animal hospital she works at. Daydreams of her upcoming vacation had been the only things pulling her through the last days of her countdown in this last particularly busy week, where she’d stacked even crazier work hours than had become her new normal. She’d planned on staying home and doing as little as possible. All she wanted was just some rest. 

It seems life had other plans.

She’d just gotten off a 48-hour shift that was supposed to be 12, and as she sluggishly drove home on nothing but sheer determination to reach her own bed, a stale bagel and her umpteenth cup of coffee, a stark red wolf darted out in front of her vehicle. It stilled right in the middle of the road and turned its head towards the vehicle, its yellow eyes glowing in her headlights. Chloe had slammed on her brakes, but it was no use. The tires screeched and locked, but she still hit it.

When the car stilled sideways across the lane, Chloe took a single panicked breath before rushing out to check on the animal. After inspecting to see if it was still alive (and releasing a sob of relief when she found a faint heartbeat), she maneuvered the limp, heavy creature to her backseat. Knowing she was fighting against time, she rushed home, as it was closer than the hospital.

The creature made no move in the final ten minutes of her drive. Chloe sent up a mumbled prayer that it hadn’t died, and refocused her mind on organizing her mental checkup procedure, as well as all possible points of internal bleeding to remember to check. Anything to save every possible split second in the hopes of healing the poor thing. 

That’s how she finds herself in her current predicament, backed against the wall in her dining room, questioning her sanity. Surely, this isn’t real. Surely, she’s passed out again in the break room in her scrubs, overdosed on coffee and expired protein bars. Yet, she keeps blinking, and she’s still here, considering getting her head examined when the girl, who was a wolf just a minute ago (she swears!), turns her head to look at Chloe. The redhead finds the same golden eyes of the wolf’s reflected back at her. 

The girl tries to get up from the dining room table, but yelps out in pain, hands grasping at her hip. That sound, so human, draws Chloe out of her thoughts and back into action. She takes a step forward and helps the girl back down onto the table, repositioning her hip at an angle she knows will hurt less. She opens her mouth to say something, anything, but she just...can’t.

“You…” the girl rasps, her somber voice cracking. Her eyes bore into Chloe’s with a mix of anguish and indignation.

She shouldn’t but Chloe gets lost in them like a trance. It makes her feel like her stomach is doing somersaults. Goosebumps erupt on her skin. She stares until the golden eyes turn to navy blue in a flash. Chloe slams her eyes shut, scrunches her nose for good measure, counts to five, and opens them again. When her reality hasn’t changed, she brings hands to her face and vigorously rubs her eyes. “It’s just a dream. It’s just a dream,” she breathes over and over, chanting it like a mantra. 

“You...hit me with your car,” the girl scratches out, testing her hip again until her face contorted in pain. “Definitely not a dream,” she corrects, focusing those dark, expressive eyes back on Chloe. 

Chloe closes her eyes again, shuffling back to the solid anchor of the wall. She grapples for clarity, running through thoughts that bring her any semblance of peace. Her vacation countdown. The wine she’s been saving to start her vacation. Anything, damn it! 

A pained grunt brings her back. The young woman on her table pulls up on one arm, using the other to push her leg toward the edge of the table, as though if she could just reach it, she could magically walk away from this. At this point, Chloe wouldn’t doubt it if that did turn out to happen.

“Fuck,” she groans, withdrawing her attempt when it would seem broken bones really are still broken despite obvious supernatural elements at play. 

Chloe has to hand it to her, she’s nothing if not stubborn, working that hip joint when it’s obviously swollen.

“Damn it,” the dark-haired girl sighs to herself. 

Compelled to help, Chloe steps forward again and returns that bare leg to a neutral position, earning her that alluring gaze again.

“I know you’re freaked out,” the girl says with a softness Chloe couldn’t have anticipated. One that seems to slip right into her chest and provide her with a new anchoring point. “But could you maybe help me?” She slowly props herself on her elbows, still staring at Chloe. 

“I think it’s dislocated,” the stranger says through gritted teeth. 

Chloe slowly sets down the scalpel she still had gripped in her hand. “I need you to lie back, so I can look.” 

The girl does as she is told and leans back. Chloe tries not to stare at all the bare flesh before her. She mentally chastises herself, and begins poking and touching on the girl's injured side. 

The woman grunts and whines as Chloe presses around the hip. “You’re right. It’s dislocated.” She rubs down the leg, as she continues, “No obvious breaks.” She gets to her ankle, and it is swollen and already bruising. Chloe barely applies pressure and the woman yelps in pain. “Your ankle is seriously sprained, possibly fractured.” 

“Can you move the ankle at all?” Chloe asks, gently touching around the swelling. 

“Are you a doctor?” The brunette asks as she feebly attempts to move the ankle. She moves it just enough to prove it isn’t broken. 

Chloe stops her prodding, “I’m a Vet.” 

This makes the woman laugh, “Well, that figures.”

Chloe digs through her purse and pulls out her wallet. “Okay, bite down on this. I’m not gonna lie. This is going to hurt, but I can pop the hip back in.” 

The woman immediately loses all humor from her face, while nodding in understanding. She bites down on the leather wallet. 

“Okay, try to relax.” Chloe instructs while getting her hands in place on the woman’s warm skin. Chloe looks into the dark blue eyes, almost getting lost again. “On the count of three.” Both girls take a deep breath, almost in complete sync with one another. 

“One,” Chloe says, still not breaking eye contact. She can feel the struggle the woman below is having not to tense. 

“Two,” Chloe counts, but immediately looks down and swiftly moves her hands. 

Pop! The sound of the joint pushing back in place is almost deafening. 

“Fuck!” The woman yells, “You said after three!” 

Chloe smiles, “Trust me, it was better that way.” 

Chloe looks back into the woman’s eyes and gasps, when she sees the golden color instead of deep blue. It also makes Chloe extremely aware of how naked the woman still is, and how absolutely stunning she is. 

Chloe clears her throat, and shakes all the inappropriate thoughts from her mind. “You must be freezing. I’ll go get you some clothes, and then wrap your ankle.”

Chloe calmly (way more calmly than what the situation calls for) walks to her bedroom. Chloe grabs a soft long sleeve shirt and some baggy shorts for the woman. Chloe doesn’t know if it’s the lack of sleep or sheer adrenaline keeping her from running in complete terror at this point. Part of her feels like when she returns, the girl will be gone, and she will wake up, realizing it was all a dream. She stills in the hallway on her way back to the dining room, when the realization of why the girl looks so familiar hits Chloe like a bag of bricks. Chloe has dreamt about navy blue eyes and chocolate hair for as long as she can remember. 

“Of course,” she mumbles to herself. “So, it is all just a dream.” 

A voice comes from the dining room, “Already told you, Red, definitely not a dream.” 

Chloe rubs her eyes and sluggishly finishes her walk to the dining room. “So, if it isn’t a dream. I’ve officially gone crazy.” 

The woman’s eyes have turned back to blue. “You’re not crazy. I know this is a lot to process.” 

Chloe scoffs, but hands the woman the shirt and focuses on the woman’s ankle to keep from staring at her exposed chest. 

“What’s your name, Red?” The girl asks, while she struggles to put the shirt on. 

“Chloe,” 

“Nice to meet you, Chloe. I’m Beca.” 

Chloe silently and gently pulls the shorts over her ankles and slides them up. It takes effort from both girls, but they get the shorts on. 

Chloe walks to her kitchen and grabs the expensive bottle of wine she has been waiting for and pops the cork. She grabs an ace bandage out of her medicine cabinet before walking back to the table. She takes a long, long swig from the wine bottle. Her lips release it with a pop, before passing it silently to Beca. 

“That’s my type of medicine,” Beca jokes, before taking her own swig. 

“Let me see your ankle.” 

Beca winces as she passes the injured limb to Chloe. Chloe starts to meticulously wrap the ankle. “The pressure should make it feel better. You should really see a real doctor.”

“I think you will do just fine, Red.” Beca says before taking another swig. “Doctors don’t take well with my kind. Too much unexplainable that has to be explained. Since nothing is broken, I will be fine in a day or two. I heal fast.” 

Chloe makes a humming noise to let the woman know she was heard. She finishes the last turn on the bandage. “Okay, let’s see if you can walk.” She stands up to help Beca off of the table. 

She still isn’t able to put pressure on her right side, but with Chloe’s help, she is able to make it to the couch. “How does the hip feel?” 

“It feels like some hot redhead hit me with her car.” Beca deadpans, while Chloe blushes. 

“I’m so sorry,” Chloe says sincerely. “You came out of nowhere.” Chloe takes another drink of wine before offering the bottle back to Beca. 

Beca hurumphs, but takes the wine bottle. 

“Why were you in the middle of the road anyways?” Chloe asks. “Most people wouldn’t have stopped for an animal they just hit.” 

“I...I was… you know what. If I told you, it might make you freak out more.” Beca responds. 

“Freak out? You haven’t seen me freak out. I think I have taken the whole you were a wolf and now a woman thing quite calmly!” Chloe says exasperated, and then quietly continues, “I’m still patiently waiting for an explanation for that by the way.” 

“Okay, well I guess if you’re sure you’re ready, I’m a werewolf.” Chloe gasps, because hearing it out loud made her feel insane.

“I stopped in the middle of the road because…” she pauses, looking Chloe directly in her eyes. “Because I smelled you. I can’t tell you how long I’ve been waiting on you Chloe. Do you believe in soulmates?”

To Be Continued


	2. “Well, you’ve seen me naked, so...”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca explains the soulmate situation to Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to lela8lane for being the World’s best beta!

Chloe belts a boisterous laugh that reverberates off the walls. “Ya know, for some reason believing you’re a werewolf is no issue, but the idea of soulmates just sounds like total BS,” she states, still laughing. It’s cut short when she looks directly at Beca. A look of hurt flashes across the girls face, before she masks it with a neural expression. 

“Hey, I wasn’t trying to hurt your feelings,” Chloe offers softly. 

“I guess it’s a hard concept for humans to grasp.” For the first time that night, Beca looks anywhere but at Chloe. “I know this sounds crazy to you, but do you not recognize me from your dreams?” she asks in a defeated tone, while her left hand nervously swipes through her chocolate brown hair. She sits up against the arm of the couch, with her bum ankle propped up on the coffee table. 

Chloe takes a moment before answering, “Yes, I admit. I have had dreams. Okay, lots of dreams with you in them.”

“I’ve known about you since I was 7 years old when I had my first transformation. Since then, our dreams have been connected,” Beca states while her eyes burn holes into the ceiling. 

“What do you mean, connected?”

“I mean, when we both dream, we dream the same thing.” 

“You mean every dream I’ve ever had with you in it… you were having it too?” Chloe’s skin flushes, remembering her last dream with the brunette, which was a mixed blur of skin and lips joining together, with a soundtrack to match. 

“Yes.” Beca finally looks at Chloe. “Just so you know, I can’t control them anymore than you can.” She pauses with a smirk now firmly planted on her face. “Not that I didn’t enjoy our last one. We could totally recreate that, but you gotta give me a couple of days for my hip to heal.” 

Chloe blushes a deeper crimson shade and unceremoniously flings a throw pillow at Beca. Beca’s left hand swoops with cat-like reflexes to snatch it mid-air. “Hey, you already hit me with your car. You don't need to hit me with projectiles.” 

“I needed to wipe that smirk off of your face,” Chloe states through a series of giggles. “And I already said I’m sorry about that. You weren’t exactly innocent in the matter.” 

Beca can’t help but laugh with her. 

“Okay, I feel kind of close to you already,” Chloe admits.

“Well, you’ve seen me naked, so...” Beca replies, smirk still in place. 

“No, not like  _ that.  _ I mean you’re just...familiar. It’s like I’ve known you forever.” Chloe leans back in the overstuffed chair, now cradling the bottle of wine in her lap. 

“You kind of have,” Beca replies. “I found out about you after one of the worst nights I’ve ever had. The first change is the worst, but afterwards I dreamt about a red-headed girl with pigtails and overalls that took me on a wild adventure through an abandoned amusement park. Really, all the adventures your dream-self took us on when we were kids helped me open up in the real world.” She trails off with a smile on her face. 

Chloe sits back, hanging on every word the brunette says as it all begins to click in her mind. 

“And our dream-selves grew and matured as we did. That last dream is a perfect example,” Beca offers with a corny eyebrow wiggle. 

“Can you prove it?” Chloe finds herself asking. “The soulmate thing?” She takes a gulp of wine before leaning forward with interest. 

Beca hesitates before she answers, “I mean, besides the dreams and the fact that my fur is an exact match to your hair color, when we kiss for the first time, we should get this tugging in our gut and feel like electrical currents are flowing through our lips.” 

“You mean if we kiss?” 

“When we kiss,” Beca corrects. 

“You’re mighty sure of yourself,” Chloe notes, unsure if she’s ready to give into that easy confidence as she passes the almost empty bottle of wine over. 

“Well, like I’ve said, you’ve seen me naked, so...” Beca trails off with a shrug and a cocky smile as she reaches for the wine. 

Deciding that the arrogance really isn’t to her liking after all, Chloe frowns. “You’re really full of yourself, y—“ Her response cuts off as their fingers brush lightly in the exchange of the wine bottle. It feels like touching a live wire. “Woah,” she gasps, jerking her hand back. 

“And sometimes stuff like that will happen, when the soulmate connection is particularly strong,” Beca adds. “Or so I’m told. Seeing as you’re my soulmate, this is all pretty new to me too.”

Chloe leans back slowly, staring at her hand, eyes wide. “You’re not trying to bullshit me,” she states matter-of-factly, still staring at her hand. 

“Look, I understand this is a shock. Seeing me transform, and the info I just laid on you. I didn’t imagine our first meeting going like this. I’ve imagined our first meetings more times than I can remember, and this was definitely not one of the scenarios I’ve run through,” Beca chuckles nervously as her hand swipes through her hair again. 

“If you knew about this since you were 7, why did you just find me now?” Chloe asks. 

“I tried. Trust me, I tried. I have been searching for you since that day. But you can’t force these things. It only happens when it’s the right time.” 

“So, you’re saying I was meant to hit you with my car?” Chloe asks skeptically. Her heart clenches hard in her chest for a long moment as she recalls every vibration of the impact hours earlier. 

“Hey, I’ll take a few injuries since it meant I found you. I’ve been smelling you for months. It’s been driving me crazy. It’s been tantalizing and teasing me. I’ve scoured most of LA trying to locate you. Then tonight, I had a strong urge to run in an area I don’t normally roam, and your scent hit me strongly and almost made me feel...drunk. Well you—you know the rest.”

“I just moved here from Atlanta a few months ago.” Chloe shares, feeling somewhat guilty for the one-sided anguish Beca has had to face. “What do I smell like?” 

“I wish I could describe it. It’s...really good,” Beca admits as her cheeks tint pink. “It’s like the rusticness of a campfire, mixed with old books, fresh line-dried laundry, and newly bloomed honeysuckles. It’s like all my favorite smells rolled into one,” she explains with a dopey grin on her face, though it quickly turns serious. “I’m not trying to freak you out. I swear.” 

“You’re not. I feel like any sane person would be fleeing right now, but I’m not scared at all.” Chloe slowly rises from the chair and crosses the distance to the couch with confident steps. 

“What are you doing?” Beca asks, turning her head towards the redhead. 

Chloe crouches down on her knees in front of her. “I’m testing your claim,” she whispers while slowly leaning forward. Beca stays completely still as she nears, until their lips connect. It is soft and tentative, and makes every inch of Chloe tingle. She deepens the kiss and suddenly, a thrill rings through her mouth, like touching her tongue to a 9-volt battery. She feels the kiss in every nerve and fiber in her body, like the palpable proof of the thread of fate binding her to Beca with just this one kiss. Every one of her senses feels heightened. She smells Beca - ocean salt, dried autumn leaves, and freshly-mowed grass. Beca’s heartbeat pulses against her lips. Chloe pulls away just as slowly, eyes closed. “Woah,” is all she can think to say for the second time tonight. She slowly opens her eyes to see Beca’s eyes have turned golden again. She stares at Chloe with a lopsided smile plastered on her face. 

“Woah is right,” Beca finally speaks after what feels like eternity. “Do you believe me now?”

Chloe just nods her head. Lifting her hand to touch her still tingling lips. 

Beca chuckles confidently. “I told you we were going to kiss.”

Chloe rolls her eyes, and playfully slaps her arm. “I’m surprised you and your ego can fit in such a tiny body.” 

Beca goes to protest, but is immediately silenced by the shocking bite of Chloe’s lips pressed firmly to hers. 


	3. “Of Course, It was a Dream”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe wakes up alone after everything and questions if it was real or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular chapter was not beta’d so all mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading and commenting! 😍

The sunlight streams through the crack in the curtains right on Chloe’s face and the redhead slowly starts to stir. Her eyes still closed tight as all the events from last night tumble through her mind: hitting the wolf, rushing it home, the transformation, Beca, soulmates, kissing Beca—feeling an electric thrill from their kiss. Sharing one last electrifying kiss with the brunette before falling asleep, wedged in between Beca’s warm body and the couch. A smile breaks onto her face as she opens her eyes. It fades when she realizes she is alone on the cold couch. 

“Beca!?” Her voice croaks out. Breaking the silence that settled in the house. She stares at the ceiling. 

“Beca!?” She tries again, and is still met with complete silence. 

“Not again. Of course it was a dream. Fucking werewolves. Like that even makes sense” She says out loud to the empty room, eyes not moving from the ceiling. “Ugh, now I’m talking to myself.” She rubs her temples and sighs. She feels silly and disappointed. It all felt so real, so vivid. But of course, most of her dreams do. 

She wearily stands up and stretches her limbs; her joints crackle like cellophane, and she almost trips a wine bottle over in the process. She looks around and more empty wine bottles litter the coffee table. She looks to her dining room and the table is still full of medical supplies. The contents of her emergency bag splayed across the surface and the floor, ”I KNEW this time it was real!” She exclaims. 

She rushes down the hall, “Beca!?” She tries one more time with no response. 

Her shoulder slump in the realization that last night DID happen, but Beca left without a word after what they shared.  _ How could she? Or am I actually going crazy this time?  _ She gloomily walks back to the kitchen. She reaches for her coffee grinder, and the loud whir of the blades shatter the quiet in the home and the stress of her thoughts. Just the smell of the coffee beans makes her shoulders relax some. She turns to her coffee pot, and a loud squeal of excitement bursts forth from the redhead at her discovery. A folded note with small, slanted handwriting sits in front of the machine. She snatches it from the counter. A smile taking over her face before she even reads it. 

“Chloe,

I figured you would be similar to me in the fact that coffee would be the first thing you reach for in the morning. Words cannot express how elated I am in finding you. I can’t wait to really get to know you. I’m sorry I didn’t wake you, but you looked so peaceful. I had to leave before I put any more worry on my best friend. I was just supposed to go for a quick run last night, and well… you know the rest. My number is 870-555-3291. Call me soon? I’ll try to give you space to let everything sink in if you need it. Just know I’ll be counting the seconds until I can kiss you again. -Beca”

Chloe sighs and presses the note to her chest. She feels like a schoolgirl finding notes from her crush. She shakes her head and actually starts the coffee pot, before searching for her phone to text Beca immediately. 

Chloe: What if I don’t want space? 

She gets an almost immediate response. 

Beca: Thank God! 

Chloe: I wish you would have woken me up. 

Beca: You were so beautiful sleeping, and after the hours you worked you deserved the rest. 

Beca: My friend confined me to bed rest until I’m completely healed. She is watching me like a hawk.

Chloe: listen to your friend. Doctors orders. Especially since you refused the hospital.. 

Beca: 🙄🙄I swear in a day or two I’ll be good as new. And I promise going to a real doctor just causes too many questions. 

Chloe: excuse you, I am a real doctor. For animals, but that at least partly applies here. 

Beca: the fact that you can already crack jokes about this situation tells me that you’re my perfect woman. 

Chloe: well, that puts me under no pressure to meet up to your expectations. 🙄

Beca: and you're sarcastic? Be still my beating heart. 

Beca: and beautiful, you’ve exceeded any all expectations I could have possibly had already. 

Beca: when can I see you again? 

Chloe: now? 🥺

Beca: bed rest remember? But with your lips, I know you pouting will absolutely melt me. 

Chloe bites on her lip, and sips from her coffee cup. She types and retypes her response before sending. 

Chloe: We could get to know each other in your bed, and in our PJ’s. I’ll be your nurse and take care of you. 

A couple of minutes pass by without a response and Chloe starts to worry. She chews her lip while typing again. 

Chloe: That was too forward. Sorry. Bad habit. 

Beca: NO! My phone died. 

Beca: please be forward! 

Beca: the sound of us playing doctor in my bed has a real ring to it. 

Chloe: maybe we should stick to cuddling until you're better, stud. 

Beca: cuddling with you and getting to know you seems like the best way to spend a day in bed. 

Chloe: Send me an address and your Chinese order and I’ll be by around noon with lunch? 

Beca: see, you really know the way to my heart bringing me food. See you soon. 

Chloe squeals and does an excited dance in her kitchen. It is 10:00 AM. She hurriedly drinks another cup of coffee, before dashing into the shower. She realizes it’s been awhile since she has shaved...anything. These shifts have really taken a toll on everything in her personal life. She takes some time to self care and primp while in the bathroom. This involves taking time to reflect on everything that happened last night. Really reflect. She should feel crazy? Right? Connected dreams, werewolves, fucking soul mates? Or should she feel crazy because it’s real and she isn’t running the other way? Instead she is running head on into what most would say is a insensible delusion with almost no fear. She guesses if she hadn’t dreamt about the brunette since she was 9 years old, she might feel different about the situation. But every fiber in her body is tingling, waiting on her to be around Beca again, to smell the comforting, unique smell that emanates from her. To feel the shock of her lips. 

After her bath, she finishes up with a light coat of make-up, and throws her hair into a “messy” bun, that took 3 times to get just right, and spritzs herself with some of her favorite perfume before going through her dresser. 

She dresses comfortably in a pair of yoga pants that she knows shows off her legs and ass and a blue oversized sweatshirt that falls off her shoulders. She finishes putting in the food order when another text from Beca comes in. 

Beca: Front door is unlocked. Just come on in when you get here. My room is the first one on the right. 

Chloe: leaving my place now. See you soon. 

Chloe grabs a tote and packs a few things for just in case: a spare toothbrush, deodorant, and brush, and spare panties (that may or may not be her sexiest pair). She doesn’t want to be presumptuous but just prepared for whatever may come. She also throws in a few DVDs and a couple bags of microwavable popcorn. 

Chloe makes it to Beca’s with the Chinese food a quarter past twelve. She stares slack jawed at the house as she pulls into the drive; it is an impressive, modern, grey brick home. In the driveway, sits a black, shiny motorcycle and purple Volkswagen Beetle. She doesn’t know what she was expecting but it wasn’t this.

She cautiously approaches the front door. She goes to knock but remembers the text, before she could open the door, a very leggy,  _ scarcely _ dressed brunette swings it open. She stares at Chloe with a cross between a smile and smirk. She looks down at Chloe, openly staring her up and down. She is intimidatingly beautiful. 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here? Beca said you were pretty, but you are absolutely gorgeous,” she practically purrs out. 

Chloe raises an eyebrow and stammers out a “Thank you.” 

Just as Beca yells, “Stacie!” 

This makes the tall girl chuckle, and she makes a welcome gesture, ushering Chloe into the house. 

“Mmm, and you smell good,” the tall girl adds. 

“Stacie!!” Beca yells again from another room. 

Stacie winks at Chloe, “Okay, sir, I’ll back off now,” she yells back. 

“Stop calling me SIR,” Beca retorts. 

Chloe listens to the interaction with a confused smile on her face. Stacie rolls her eyes at Beca’s last response.

She lowers her voice, “I just like ruffling her fur. I’m Stacie, best friend to the sulky one in there.” She extends a hand to which Chloe takes and shakes. 

“I’m Chloe,” she brightly responds.

Stacie smirks, “I know,” 

“So, just some things to get out of the way. I’m happy for y’all, and it is nice to meet you and everything, but if you hurt her...again because I know about the car,” Chloe cringes in response. Stacie continues in a rough voice and blank face, “If you hurt her, I will rip you to pieces, and I won’t even change first.” Her hazel eyes turn the same golden that Beca’s did the night before. “We understand each other?”

Chloe gulps, and her “Yes,” is interrupted by Beca practically growling, “Stacie!” for the third time. 

Stacie cringes for a second like Beca calling her name physically hurt her. Her eyes transform back to hazel, and the blank expression is replaced with a smile. “Okay, I’m leaving. You two have fun!” The girl practically skips out the front door. 

Chloe shakes her head to regain her bearings and follows Beca’s voice. She stands in the doorway of her bedroom staring for a moment at the small laid back in the middle of a king sized bed with her ankle propped up. She has a huge set of headphones hanging from her neck. The room has dark colored paint with musical posters flooding the walls. 

Beca looks up; her cheeks flushed, “Sorry about her. Just ignore her. I try to. Hi,” she smiles shyly and it makes the tingles in Chloe's body intensify. 

“Hi,” she sits her bag and the Chinese food on the floor before running to Beca to kiss her. Her smell is flooding her entire being making it impossible to wait anymore. Just like last night, electricity crackles between their lips. 

“Wow,” they say in unison after pulling apart. 

“I hope we always say hello like that,” Beca mutters. 

“Me too,” Chloe agrees. She goes back to pick up the food. “Hungry?”

Beca smiles and nods her head enthusiastically. Chloe giggles and sits beside Beca, careful not to jostle her ankle, before dishing out the food. 

They eat in almost silence while making shy glances at each other. 

“How is your leg feeling?” Chloe finally asks while closing food cartons. 

“Better now that you are here,” Beca responds. Beca stares cheekily, “I got to say I’m a little disappointed that you are not in an actual nurse costume,” she wiggles her eyebrows at the redhead. “Not that your yoga pants aren’t totally doing it for me.” 

Chloe blushes, “Slow down, lady-killer. You have to at least buy me dinner before we role play.” 

Beca chuckles, “I’m so glad you came. I can’t believe that I have finally met you.” 

“I’m glad to be here. I’m going to put this stuff up. Need anything?” Chloe asks.

“Just for you to come back as soon as possible.” Chloe pecks her on the lips before finding the kitchen. Her heart feels like it is going to burst out of her chest with excitement. 

She walks back in Beca’s room. “So, do you want to watch something or talk?” The brunette asks. 

Chloe stifles a yawn, the little bit of sleep on the couch not touching her fatigue. “Could we maybe take a nap?” 

“Yeah, of course, get in here with me!” Beca commands with a raise of the blanket. Chloe wastes no time sliding in between the sheets, gently pressing her body to Beca’s. 

She slowly inhaled Beca’s scent. “I can’t get over how good you smell,” Chloe murmurs into the other girl's shoulder. 

Beca hums in agreement, “that’s how I feel about you.”

It doesn’t take long for Chloe’s eye lids to grow heavy and she drifts into a peaceful slumber. 

  
  
  
  



	4. Wait...there are more things than werewolves?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca explains more werewolf lore as they lay in bed.

This is the most vivid dream either girl has ever had. Now they can make each other out in every detail: every freckle, line, tattoo, and scar instead of blurry visions of each other. Both girls are naked and laying in a field of wildflowers. The tallest pines enclose the area. A mountain top peaks over the tree line in the distance. Colors are bursting everywhere. Reds, and purples, and yellows dot the field. The bluest sky reigns overhead filled with fluffy clouds. 

Chloe can feel the grass tickle her bare skin. She can feel the warm sun kiss her face. The freshness of the outside, the scent of the flowers, and the scent of Beca invade her nostrils. All Beca can focus on is Chloe. The warmth and shock of their grasped hands. The salivating smell of Chloe. She wants to count every freckle that dots the redhead skin. She wants to trace every line and curve that makes up her body. So, she does. 

Beca takes her index finger and traces down Chloe’s jaw first, then her nose, which causes the other woman to giggle. She traces down her slender neck, across her collar bones, down between her perky breasts down to her navel. She slowly moves across her hip and lays her hand across it. Chloe lays with her eyes closed. Goosebumps breaking out on her skin from Beca’s touch, despite the sunlight she is bathing in. 

Beca stares at Chloe’s face, admiring how gorgeous she actually is. “Kiss me,” Beca whispers the first words spoken between the two. 

Chloe rolls on her side, opening her eyes and smiling. Beca can’t help but notice her eyes perfectly match the sky. They lean in to each other, and Beca slides her hand to the small of Chloe’s back firmly. They both sigh at the feel of skin to skin contact. Their lips meet in a gentle embrace, a vibration flows between them as they languidly kiss under the bath of the sunlight. 

They jolt awake at the same time and in the same position as in the dream, but clothed. “Woah,” both girls mutter sleepily. 

“That...that was intense,” Chloe mumbles. 

“Indeed it was.” Beca does let go of Chloe. She slides her hand under the hem of Chloe’s shirt. Palming her lower back. 

“Mmm,” Chloe sounds while nuzzling into Beca’s neck. She places a light kiss behind her ear. “Kiss me,” she whispers and leans back. Beca quickly closes the gap, and the gentle kiss turns heavy when a moan emits from Chloe’s mouth as Beca’s tongue enters. Beca’s fingers dance up Chloe’s spine. Chloe threads her hands through the brunette’s hair, pulling her closer. Beca moans loudly. Chloe moves her right hand down Beca’s body and grasps her ass. She goes to pull her leg over hip, but Beca quickly draws back and winces in pain.

“Oh, my God. Sorry. I got carried away, baby.” Chloe apologizes. 

Beca shifts back on her back, trying to get comfortable. “I did too. It’s okay.” 

Chloe’s bottom lip trembles. Beca reassures, “I swear I’m fine!”

“I...I just can’t believe I almost ended this before we even had a beginning. I could have killed you.”

“Hey, please. You didn’t do it on purpose. And trust me, it takes a lot more to kill me than that,” Beca reassures. Chloe snuggles back into Beca’s neck, more gently this time. They lay in silence until Beca’s stomach erupts in a growl, making both girls giggle and pull away. 

“Pizza?” Beca asks while checking her phone. 

Chloe’s head shakes in the affirmative, while she stretches her arms above her head. “I’m cool with whatever.” 

“Wow, we slept for like 5 hours. I can’t believe Stacie left me alone for that long,” Beca says. She orders a pizza on her phone and tosses it back on the bed stand. She can feel Chloe’s eyes on her. 

“Why was that dream so real? Was it because we were sleeping next to each other?” Chloe blurts out first. 

“I don’t know for certain but it’s a good guess. Everyone’s soulmate connection works differently. My parents… My parents didn’t have a very strong connection. So, I’m going off of second hand information here, but I think it’s safe to say it is because our connection is particularly strong.” Both girls smile and it feels like an eternity that they stare into each other's eyes. Finally, Beca lifts up on her elbows, “I guess you got more questions, right?” 

“Sooooooo many,” Chloe eyes twinkle in the dim room. 

“Okay, I guess fire away. I...I’ve never had to explain myself to someone non-supernatural, so I don’t even know where to begin.”

Chloe’s eyes widen, “Wait...there are more things than werewolves?” 

“Well, yeah, like so many.” Beca answers nonchalantly. 

“Like elaborate,” Chloe sits up on her haunches in nervous excitement. 

“Other types of were-creatures. Wolves are most common but various other mixes. I met a were-rat once. Real weird guy.” Beca shrugs her shoulders. 

“And?” Her blue eyes sparkle in curiosity veiled fear. 

“Vampires, witches, shape shifters, some fey, but they are uncommon, especially pure blooded ones.” Chloe’s brain is finally catching up with her and mild panic sets in as Beca lists these things off like she is reading a grocery list, like it is the most normal thing in the world but she stops immediately when she senses the change in Chloe. She can hear her pulse quicken; she can  _ smell _ the change. 

Beca calmly grasps the other woman’s wrist. She closes her eyes and concentrates. She emits her smell in the room, and slowly Chloe’s pulse slows. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to overload you so soon.”

“H-how did you do that?” 

“Another wolf and maybe soulmate thing. I’m an alpha and it’s just something we can do for our pack. The soulmate connection coming in with you being human. Do you still want to ask questions or should we stop?”

“No, I want to know.” Chloe takes a deep breath, breathing in the comfort of Beca. “How did you become a werewolf?”

“I was born this way. So, within the werewolf community there are 7 original families. 7 original pure blood lines that make natural wolves. My family is one of those 7. Each family has a representative on a council. My dad is ours. They make up rules and laws for us to abide by.”

“So, you’re like werewolf royalty?” 

Beca chuckles. “I mean kind of? I hate it. Too many expectations. I broke off from the major pack my dad controls and started my own smaller one. I still have to follow rules and stuff set forth from the council, and my father expects me to still live in a way that doesn’t make him look bad. But we can dive into my Daddy issues on the second date.” Beca chuckles nervously. 

“So, what abilities do you have?”

“Besides the transformations and accelerated healing, I’m faster, stronger, and my senses, especially smell are heightened. Werecreatures also...live 3x longer than humans, so I’ll age really slowly.”

_ Ding. Dong _ . They are interrupted by the door bell. “That’s the pizza, will you go grab it? Here is some cash.”

Chloe shakes her head slowly, as her brain is still processing all this information. It’s weird how she knows she should flee or at least feel insane, but all she wants is to curl back up in Beca’s bed and listen to this history lesson. She pays and tips the delivery guy and heads back to Beca’s room. 

“So, can humans be turned?” Chloe gulps out as she enters. 

“Yes, but it’s so much more to it than the movies make it seem. There’s rituals and a whole lot that goes with it. Not just a simple bite. And that’s something we will discuss more in the future. Not right now.”

Chloe nods her head as settles back on the mattress. They eat in near silence while Chloe processes. 

After they are done eating, Chloe asks, “Let me see your hip and ankle.”

“I mean my hip is fine now but you can see it.” Beca winks and slowly slides her sweats down low enough to reveal no bruising and no underwear. 

Chloe looks in wonder. “That’s amazing!”

“Yeah, I told you I’m confident about all this,” Beca winks. Chloe rolls her eyes and reaches out to inspect the area. 

Last night it was a dark purple, now it’s the same milky tone of Beca’s skin. Chloe slowly grazes her fingers across her hip bone, and it causes goosebumps to erupt down Beca. Flashes of the shared dream spark between the girls. Chloe clears her throat. “Okay, the ankle?”

Chloe gingerly unwraps it. It is still slightly swollen, but all discoloration is gone. Chloe stares like a child would at a magic show. “Wow,” she breathes out. 

“I’ll be right as rain tomorrow.” Beca smiles down. 

“Does it hurt.. when you change?” Chloe asks slowly.

“Not anymore. Not unless I’m injured. The first few hurt like a real bitch though. For natural borns, your first transition hits during puberty so it’s double the fun,” Beca rolls her eyes. 

“Does the moon—“

Beca chuckles and interrupts, “Were-beings are more powerful under a full moon. A lot of our rituals are done under the full moon. But it only forces the change in weres that haven’t learned control yet. And you don’t necessarily go rabid like movies depict, it’s more like a primal urge to run and be in nature and hunt, and I mean game animals not humans.” Beca adds at the end. “For ones that are trained, the full moon just makes the urge to change and run more prevalent, but it definitely doesn’t force it.”

“How can you die?”

“Silver actually does hurt us. Trust me the Were that let that slip to the wrong writer definitely was punished. But besides excessive amounts of silver, it’s old age, or severe brain damage.” Chloe blinks in response. “This all too much isn’t it? I wouldn’t blame you if it was.”

Chloe quickly grabs for Beca, “No. I’m overwhelmed, yes, but it isn’t too much. The way I feel being around you is so indescribable, but I already know I’m addicted to it, Beca. I’m not going to ignore this feeling...this connection. I’m all in.”

“I can’t tell you how happy that makes me. It’s not common for members of the original families to imprint with humans. I didn’t know how you would take it.”

“I haven’t fled yet, have I? I’m done with the wolf questions...for now, but now I want to actually know you. Chloe asks, “What’s your favorite color?” 

“It used to be forest green, but now it’s the color of your eyes.” Beca replies smoothly. “And I know that sounds like a line, but it’s the truth.” Beca sits up. And intertwines their fingers, “Let me guess yours,” Chloe nods her head. Beca thinks and for a moment, “Powder pink?.”

“Nope, Teal. What do you do for a living?”

“I’m a music producer. Stacie and I own a small recording studio called Bella’s Records.”

“Hey, I know that name. Y’all discovered Emily Junk? Right?”

“Yes, who also happens to be my cousin and a werewolf. You would actually be surprised at the celebrities that are actually supernaturals.” 

“Oh, my god, I didn’t even think of that. Spill!” Chloe says excitedly. 

“Another time, tell me about you.” Beca leans back on the propped up pillows, and pulls Chloe into her. The pair stay up well into the night talking and actually getting to know one another between kissing and slightly wandering hands. 

They wake up the next morning with the sunlight streaming in, wrapped up in one another. 

“Mornin’,” Beca mutters sleepily, as she stares into cerulean eyes. In lieu of a response, Chloe presses her lips to the brunettes. 

They are interrupted by a door swinging open. 

“Stacie!” Beca growls. 

“Sorry, B, but your—“

“Rebecca?” An authoritative voice rings out through the house making Beca cringe. 

“Your dad is here,” Stacie finishes her sentence in an uncomfortable shrug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, leaving comments, and kudos. Catch me on tumblr @pleaseactsurprisedxx


	5. "You Slumming with Humans Again?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca has a tense conversation with her Dad that Chloe overhears. It raises more questions for Chloe, and things turn intense.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Beca hisses. She looks to Chloe without meeting her eyes. “Stay here. I’ll be back,” she says as she jumps out of bed, with no limp or perceivable pain. She does a quick stretch that makes her bones give off an audible pop. She looks back down at Chloe’s eyes wide, “I mean, please. Please stay here,” she leans down for a quick kiss, and she scrambles to put her long chocolate hair in a messy bun before slipping out the door with Stacie. 

Chloe bunches the sheets around her body that has instantly chilled since the warmth of Beca left the bed. The hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as she can still feel the brunette's anxiety floating through the walls. Every fiber of her being is telling her to run to Beca to comfort her, but she stays rooted to the spot as instructed. 

“Rebecca,” she can hear her father say. “You missed the council meeting this week.

“Didn’t realize they were required attendance,” she answers.

“It makes me look bad when you miss, and you know this!” Her dad gets louder with each word. His voice dies off and sniffing replaces it. Chloe raises an eyebrow at the noise. “Ms. Conrad, kindly leave my daughter and me to talk,” the voice asks calmly. Chloe can hear the shuffle of feet and a door open and close, and the sniffing continues. 

“You slumming with humans again?” He asked with a harsh whisper. 

“Dad!”

“There are plenty of eligible wolves around for you to rut against, Rebecca! Must you keep tangling with humans!?” His voice gets louder. Chloe’s ears prickle at the tone; her body tenses and instincts almost make her spring forward to rush to Beca’s side again, but she stays frozen to the spot. 

“Dad!”

“What!?” He asks sharply. 

“She is my soulmate,” Beca responds in a timid voice Chloe has yet to hear from the brunette.

“What!?” He yells, and the thumps of rapid pacing meetings Chloe’s ears.

“She’s my soulmate,” Beca says more confidently, admiration dripping from her voice. It makes a smile appear on Chloe’s lips until she is assaulted again with Beca’s nervousness. 

The pacing continues, “My purebred daughter bonded with a filthy human. This is impossible.”

Beca emits a low growl, and Chloe can feel the anger emanating from the woman in the other room. The growl quickly cuts off in a pitiful whine. Chloe feels like her own breath has been taken, and she is up with her hand grasped around the doorknob before she can think properly. She hesitates before twisting the cool brass in her hand; it’s eerily quiet on the other side. 

An impatient clicking of a tongue breaks the silence. “Don’t start, Rebecca. You may be alpha to these pups, but don’t forget I am your father and an Elder. You will show respect,” he commands. The pacing stops. In a calmer voice, he asks, “You sure—“

“Yes, I’m sure,” she answers rigidly. 

He grunts, and fire enters his tone once again. “Well, mark her, change her, or both. I don’t care, but take care of it!”

“But dad—-“

“Take care of it!” He interrupts. “You have until the next council meeting. That is three month to decide if you want a pet or a mate, but one thing is for sure, a Mitchell will not be parading around an unmarked human like some of half breed! The next new moon is in three nights.”

Heavy footsteps lead away and end in a door slamming. Chloe dizzies with the onslaught of emotions radiating from Beca; anger and disappointment at the forefront. Then a whirlwind of panic as footsteps pad back towards the bedroom. A sigh happens from the other side of the door. Chloe steps back in time for the door to swing open, Beca has an uncomfortable look on her face, her eyes are golden, and she stares at the floor as she clears her throat, and rubs the back of her neck with her hand. “Sooo, the chances of you not hearing any of that are?” 

“Zero,” Chloe rasps. “But even if I didn’t hear it, I could…”

Beca’s eyes raise towards Chloe., “Could what?” 

“Could feel you. Your anxiety, anger, pain. It made me want to run to you.”

Beca lifts her head, “That’s...very rare.”

“For what?”

“All these strong soulmate connections, two full blooded wolves don’t usually have this connection, and…” Beca trails off, eyes back on the floor. 

“And you have it with a filthy human?” Chloe almost whispers. 

Beca’s eyes dart to Chloe’s as they flash back to a navy blue, “No, no! I don’t feel that way. Unfortunately, my father does, but I don’t.” She slowly reaches for Chloe’s arm. 

“I know, but I definitely have more questions now,” Chloe doesn’t pull away. 

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Beca agrees as they settle back on the bed. 

“So, what the fuck was that, Beca?” 

“Look my dad is a dick,” Beca sighs. “Changed wolves, or half breeds, as my dad so elegantly put it, aren’t as powerful. So, there used to be a lot of prejudices against changed wolves. Obviously, my pop still feels that way, but I don’t, and very few do.”

“Okay,” Chloe scoffs, “But, I’m more concerned about the mark her or change her comment he made than a history lesson right now, Beca.”

Beca sighs, “Mating marks are something between were-creatures. Soulmates or not, when you mark someone it’s supposed to be a lifelong commitment, but being soulmates can make the connections more powerful. It’s a bite. You choose where it goes, but it should be visible.”

“So, mark me,” Chloe says before her brain registers the request, surprising herself and Beca. 

The brunette jerks, “No!”

Chloe can’t keep the hurt from her face and she flinches in response. 

“No, no, not like that, Chloe. You don’t know what you’re asking for!”

Chloe huffs. Beca stumbles out an explanation, “No, seriously. When Were’s mark a human, our venom reacts differently to humans. It makes a human almost subservient. I could essentially command you.”

“And if I were changed first?”

“It would work correctly,” Beca mumbles.

“So, change me."

“No. Chloe! This is a lifelong commitment. One you can’t back out of. You’re going to make it because you want to. Not because my dickhead father is trying to make us.”

“Look, this is so strange, but this feeling between us is a lifetime commitment. It’s been two days but it feels like a lifetime. It’s real and it feels kind of like forever.” 

A soft, almost purr rings out from Beca’s throat, and her eyes change gold as she leans in to press her lips against Chloe. Shocks course through them, even stronger than the night before. Chloe can feel Beca’s worries and stress dissipate from her body, excitement tingles between their lips.

Beca pulls away, “As happy as that response makes me, we will do it only when you’re actually ready. There is still so much more to know about this life, and about me before you can make such a decision.”

The kiss sets such a fire in Chloe that she could barely understand the words. She blinks in a daze, before grabbing Beca by her collar and smashing their lips together. It’s messy and heated as their teeth clash together and their tongues fight for dominance. A purr like rumble emits from Beca’s throat, and Chloe pulls her body tighter as she sucks on her tongue.

Beca tops Chloe's body, straddling her hips, as the kisses get more frantic. The connection between them crackles with an intensity that neither is prepared for. Hands wander all over, never staying in one place for long. Beca pulls away, and Chloe releases a pitiful whine. Beca’s golden eyes bore into Chloe’s blue ones that have turned almost black with lust. 

Chloe pulls desperately at Beca’s shirt, and the smaller woman lets the tank get pulled off freeing her supple breasts. Her nipples pebbled before Chloe’s eyes and she moans. Beca growls in response and  **rrrrripppp.** Beca rips her sweater right down the middle. Chlo can feel her own nipples harden as her own breasts are suddenly exposed. A moan erupts from Chloe as the pulsating between her legs grows uncomfortable. “Bec, please,” Chloe begs. Her voice raspy and needy.

In the blink of an eye, Beca has both of them stripped bare. Sounds of pleasure release at the same time as they make skin to skin contact. The connection intensifies even more. Every touch is electric. Static pops between their bodies as hands and lips travel and explore new realms. It’s dizzying and all consuming and the feelings only intensify as they both come undone again and again. 

They lay in a breathless, tangled heap of limbs. Shocks sporadically sparking between them. 

“Wow,” Chloe breathes. 

“Told you I was better than in your dreams,” Beca chuckles. 

Chloe slaps her arm playfully, “So, cocky! But yes. That was…” Chloe trails off not knowing how to finish. 

“Breathtaking. Mind blowing. Chloe that was just fucking remarkable,” Beca says earnestly. Laying a kiss to the exposed skin of Chloe’s shoulder. 

A stomach grumbling breaks the mood, and makes both girls chuckle. Beca kisses her shoulder again, “I’ll go make us some food. You stay here and relax, but please stay naked in my bed.”

Chloe turns her head and they kiss heatedly. “Mmmmm, hurry back.” Chloe responds dreamily. 

Beca hurriedly dresses and rushes from the bedroom. Feeling hazy and….happy. Truly happy. She can’t wipe the smile from her face. She jumps when she notices Stacie sitting at the kitchen table with an amused face. She pushes a cup of coffee to Beca. 

“Shut it, Conrad!” But beca can’t even speak with conviction. 

“That good?” Stacie asks.

“Duuuuuuuude,” Beca responds. A dreamy look in her eye.

“She is really your soulmate, huh?” Stacie smiles.

“Yes, Stacie. I’m going to change her.”

“No!” Stacie blurts out. 

Beca growls at being told no. Stacie flinches, but she doesn’t stop. “She isn’t ready, Beca. She doesn’t know what all she is agreeing too.”

“Sorry, instinct,” Beca says at pulling rank. 

“You can’t change her yet, Beca,” Stacie repeats. “She isn’t ready.”

Beca sighs, “I know, but she—“

“She isn’t ready!” Stacie says louder, standing from her seat. “Two days ago she didn’t know any of this existed. And I’m sure you gave her a romanticized explanation, B. What about the months of having to learn control? Stuff that came almost naturally to us, but look at Benji!” 

Beca shakes her head, seeming to shake herself from the daze, “Okay—“

Stacie starts pacing the kitchen on long legs, interrupting the alpha again, ignoring the prickling of discomfort that happens when she does so. “Not to mention, have you even explained how the transformation happens from human to wolf? How you have to kill her under a new moon? How painful it can be? Or even something as simple as pack dynamics?”

Beca bristles, “Keep your voice down! Okay, I know. I know. I know. Fuck. But she’s just so—“

“It’s the soulmate connection. It can be overwhelming at first. It makes you want to do all sorts of stupid things,” Stacie interrupts again, sympathetic, tone calming down. 

Beca chuckles, “What would you know about it?” She asks as she turns to pull sandwich ingredients out of the fridge. 

She misses the way Stacie’s face falls for a moment. “I mean, so I’ve heard,” Stacie corrects herself. 

“Yeah, I do feel kind of stupid. I can’t even explain it. It’s a light headed, just frilly feeling,” Beca replies in a dreamy tone. 

“I can only imagine what that feels like,” Stacie says solemnly. “Just don’t let a sex haze and your dad make this decision, boss,” Stacie adds.

“Thanks for talking sense into me,” Beca says, closing the fridge with her hip. She is balancing a plate with two sandwiches, a bag of chips and two cups of coffee. 

“No problem, boss.” 

“Well, I’d like to say see you later, but I doubt you will,” Beca winks and disappears down the hallway. 

Stacie smiles and pulls her phone out to send a text. 

**To Blondie:** I miss you. Can we meet tonight? 

Almost an immediate reply happens.

**From Blondie:** I miss you too, babe. I won’t be free until 9. Meet me at my house? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, commenting, and all the kudos on this fic. Sorry, the update has taken so long. Follow me on tumblr @pleaseactsurprisedxx 
> 
> Thanks to 22_Ti for the beta read on this chapter.


	6. Better Than A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca takes Chloe to one of her favorite places while they continue to learn about one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to 22_Ti and Aubreyposenesquire for the beta work on this.

The rest of the day for Chloe and Beca is spent in bed. An endless cycle of love making and laying entangled in one another. Chloe’s head rests on Beca's naked chest. Beca’s left hand plays with Chloe’s red curls absentmindedly.

The moon peeks in through the window, illuminating the pair in an ethereal light. It’s been quiet for a while, when Beca’s voice breaks the silence, “Can I take you somewhere? I want to show you something.”

“I think I’d go anywhere you asked me to, Beca,” Chloe dreamily replies. 

“Are you sure about that? This is an hour and a half ride.” Beca asks, biting her lips.

“Anywhere,” Chloe responds, pulling her body completely on top of Beca’s. She leans down for a kiss, which Beca reciprocates instantly. 

Beca’s hands slide down to her hips and squeeze before she breaks the kiss. She says in a raspy voice, “If we keep that up, we will never leave my bed again.”

“Maybe that’s my plan?” Chloe giggles.

“Good plan,” Beca replies. “But you’ll like mine too. Let’s get dressed, baby.” 

“Do you have a sweater I could borrow? You ripped the only warm thing I brought.” Chloe asks, crawling out the bed to start gathering discarded clothes off the floor.

“Um, yeah, sorry about that,” Beca blushes and scrambles out of her bed to look through her closet. 

“Is the cocky Ms. Beca Mitchell blushing?” Chloe teases. 

“I do get embarrassed from time to time. Believe it or not.” Beca winks but throws a pull over hoodie to Chloe. 

Chloe slips on her leggings and pulls on Beca’s hoodie without underwear. Beca slides on her sweats and another pull-over. Both girls pull their messy bed hair into buns on top of their head. 

“Can we hit up Taco Bell or something on the way to wherever you’re taking me?” Chloe asks 

“Oh, my god, you ARE the perfect woman.” Beca exclaims. “Let me go grab a few things, wait here.”

* * *

A trip through Taco Bell’s drive thru and almost two hours later, Beca finally pulls into a side mountain road at about one in the morning, “This is my absolute favorite place in the entire world, Chlo!” The nickname flows from her lips easily. 

“Why is that?” Chloe asked, staring out the window into the dark wilderness. 

“It’s the first place I found here where I can really be myself and roam and feel like I’m totally disconnected from the city. Cities, especially the size of LA, can really drain a wolf. We have an inner need to be one with nature and all the metal, exhaust, and pollution can be a lot to handle.”

The dirt road completely runs out. Beca pulls Chloe’s car over to the side. 

“But that’s not the only reason I wanted to show you,” Beca explains as pulls a bag out of the backseat. “We have to walk the rest of the way. It’s about a mile or so. Is that okay?”

“I mean we’ve come all this way, what choice do I have?” Chloe smiles. And Beca thinks it is the most beautiful thing she has seen. 

They got out of the car and into the chilly mountain air. The moon is a perfect third quarter moon and it lights their path. 

“Wanna race?” Chloe asks after a couple of minutes of walking through the well worn path. 

“You think you can beat me?” Beca challenges. 

“Maybe,” Chloe teases before taking off in a run. Beca allows her to get a fairly decent head start before taking off after the red head. 

Beca catches up to Chloe and effortlessly swoops Chloe up into her arms. Chloe’s arms brace around Beca’s neck as she laughs.. “Hold on,” Beca says before taking off in a pace thrice as fast as before. Seconds later, Beca skidded to a halt. Chloe clashes their lips immediately after Beca stops. She pulls away and takes in the scenery as Beca puts her down. 

“Wow, Beca, is this the—“

Beca looks down bashful for once, “Yeah, we have shared dreams here before. Like I said it’s my favorite place.” 

Chloe took the site before her in wonder. They stand in an open field of wildflowers. Their vibrant colors muted by the moonlight. Pine trees enclose the area. The silhouettes of the mountain tops are barely visible on the dark horizon. Stars splatter the sky, twinkling above their heads. 

“This place is gorgeous, Beca.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Beca replied, pulling a blanket out of the bag she brought and smoothing it on the ground. “So, I want to show you something else.”

Chloe turns around to face the other woman who was pulling her hoodie over her shoulders. Beca’s skin glows under the moonlight. “Not that I’m complaining but I’ve spent the day seeing that,” Chloe winks. 

Beca barks a laugh, removing her shoes and pants. “Don’t want to wreck my clothes. That shit gets expensive. I want to transform in front of you. I know you saw—after the wreck—but I want you to see again, not traumatized,” Beca explains with a shrug. 

Chloe is completely focused on the other woman, “Okay, show me.”

Beca winks. “Okay, but if I run off for a bit don’t freak out. The urge to run is hard to fight after transforming.” She then takes a deep breath, her entire body starts to vibrate. 

_ Snap.  _

_ Crack. _

Beca’s form twisted, turned, and shrunk while the sounds of her bones and cartilage break and pop. Her form changes from two legs to four as auburn fur sprouts. Chloe’s eyes never leave Beca during the transformation. And now where the woman previously stood, a red wolf with its head ducked, stands in her place. 

“Beca,” Chloe barely whispered. The wolf lifts its head and glowing gold eyes meet blue. A small whine escapes the wolf’s throat, making Chloe hesitantly step towards it—-towards Beca.  _ This is going to take time to get used to.  _ She reaches her hand out to pet the patch behind the ears. Her fingers thread through soft fur on the back of the neck. A content noise rumbles from wolf Beca’s throat as she pushes her muzzle into Chloe’s legs before taking off in a sprint in the field, and within seconds she melts into the darkness. Chloe sits down on the blanket and waits. Trying to wrap her around everything now she had a quiet moment to herself. She gets lost in her thoughts and the stars as she waits for wolf Beca to return. 

She starts to worry despite herself after about 45 minutes, but she hears a howl in the distance and somehow knew it was Beca. Several minutes later, she can spot a flash of red sprinting back towards her. Wolf Beca runs literal circles around the woman before laying at her feet. Her red fur glimmers under the moon beams almost as bright as her eyes. Chloe runs her hands down the spine again, soaking in the warmth. Beca nuzzles her again and lays her head in lap. Chloe sits contently petting the wolf and staring at the sky. Eventually, wolf Beca before inches back. Chloe stares on one curious wonderment.

_ Snap! _

_ Pop! _

The four legged form stretches and twists back into the body of Beca. Her nude body glistens with perspiration. A small cringe sets in her face for seconds before she shakes her head, and looks shyly at Chloe with a small smile set in place. 

Chloe stands and moves forward to wrap the smaller woman in her arms. “Are you sure you can deal with this?” Beca mumbles into her shoulder. 

Chloe grabs her tighter. “You haven’t scared me off, Bec.”

Beca pulls away to face the woman her eyes still burning gold, “I’m scared that when you know everything, it will.”

“Look, I know there is stuff about this world that I don’t know and probably can’t understand right away, but you don’t have to reveal everything at once. We can take this at whatever pace, but I’m not going anywhere.”

In a blink, Beca has Chloe lifted back up in arms. Chloe wraps her legs around Beca’s waist and her arms twist around her neck. Their lips meet passionately as Beca walks them back towards the blanket and lowers them down. She pulls away to quickly slip Chloe’s clothes from her body before putting her weight back on top of the woman, slotting her body between her legs. They both moan as their skin makes contact. It feels freeing to do this under the moon and stars. Beca’s fingers dance across her body akin to the dream they shared. It feels like an anticipated thunderstorm when the earth is filled with a buzzing energy before the next crack of electricity. Chloe’s body is the earth and Beca is the energy filling her every fiber.

Once both are dated, they curl under another blanket Beca thought to bring. They stare at the stars and share stories from their past. They talk about everything and nothing, the conversation naturally flowing. Them slowly started to actually know one another. 

“How did you get this?” Beca asks through a yawn, finger running over the scar set deep in her forehead. 

“I don’t remember it, but when I was learning to walk, I hit the corner of a glass coffee table. 

Mom always talks about how much blood there was and how scared she was. Apparently, it took an ER visit and a lot of stitches.”

Beca presses a kiss to the spot. “Where did you get this?” Chloe asks, hand running over the bundle of scars on Beca’s side. 

“This bitch I grew up with bit me when we were learning to control our powers. She was mad I was winning a race. Other supernatural bites and silver are the only thing that will leave a scar.” 

They continue to talk before yawns become too frequent and they doze off, wrapped up with one another. Chloe wakes up to Beca calling her name. She wearily blinks her eyes trying to figure out where she is, before it hits her. that they are still in the field at the base of the mountains. 

“Chlo, wake up. You don’t want to miss this,” Beca coos. 

She rubs her eyes and pushes herself on her elbows. The sun is starting to unfold from behind the mountains. Streaks of pinks, purples, and oranges chase away the darkness and stars. 

“This is gorgeous,” Chloe mutters sleepily.

“Almost as gorgeous as you,” Beca responds. Chloe blushes in response and realizes she is still stark naked while Beca is fully dressed. Beca hands her her clothes as if reading her mind. 

After she is dressed, Beca asks, “coffee?” 

“You brought coffee? My hero,” Chloe sighs. 

Beca fills them both a small cup from a yeti thermos. They sip on the still warm liquid as they watch the sunrise in silence. 

  
  



End file.
